New Potential
by BamfIsAwesome
Summary: Aarch reflects on his new team. Before the first Snow Kids-Rykers match.
1. Coach's Nephew

**New Potential**

**Heey~ee~ey~ya! This is mah first Galactik Football fic! 'Tis all about Aarch thinking over his team. No real timeline other than Season 1 and after Sinedd left. Any other specifications will develop as I write as I do the A/N first then watch the chapter unfold before me. It's gonna be a team-mate per chapter, starting with Rocket since he is the most significant member in relation to Aarch, though not him exclusively as others will be considered in conjunction with him. If that makes sense. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Galactik Football or any of its characters. They belong (as far as I am aware, feel free to correct me) Alphanium.**

"So I want you all back here by two o' clock, sharp!"

"Yes, coach!"

Aarch watched thoughtfully as his team headed off to relax and have fun until training started. As usual, his focus kept pulling back to Rocket.

His nephew.

That link between them bespoke so much. They were family, which gave them the right to try to reach beyond a coach-player bond and made it increasingly difficult not to, despite what he said to the young man. Yes, as a team member he should refer to Aarch as the others do and the former player stuck by that, but that didn't mean it was any easier for him than it was for Rocket.

Then, there was Rocket's father. His brother. _Norata…_

He and Aarch had once been as close as Thran and Ahito, and the only times they had ever truly come to blows was when a storm had been coming and they'd wanted Father to 'let' them protect the greenhouses. It had been intended as a punishment, but their first experience with all that cardboard- he couldn't even remember what they'd done now- had been too fun so they had literally fought for it. Eventually Father had caught on and _actually_ let them do it, after scolding them for such foolish behaviour.

Then they had dived into the world of Galactik Football, despite Father's protests. It had all been magical, just like they had always dreamed it… but at a crucial point in the final match, The Great Catastrophe had hit and Norata had lost his leg. That pained Aarch as much, if not more so, than it did him, but he never listened long enough to understand that.

The strained relationship between them was doing nothing for Rocket's already confused emotions. He loved football, as much as his father once had, but he hadn't wanted to go against Norata's wishes. Then Aarch had given him the decision, had placed the choice in his own hands. Norata had pushed and pushed for Rocket to just drop it, to forget about it, but in the end that's what spurred him on. Aarch just hoped he hadn't ruined the teen's relationship with his father, and silently a part of him prayed that he hadn't obliterated any chances of mending his bond with his brother.

Rocket had started off as quiet, but had recently shown good leadership skills and had spent some time analysing opponents' strengths and weaknesses. The older man had joked about Rocket trying to take his job, which had been hastily denied, but in all honesty Aarch was glad his nephew was taking the initiative. Two heads are better than one, after all.

Relationships between Rocket and the others were a little strained, mainly D'jok and his ever-faithful best friend Micro-Ice. Aarch found it a little hard to understand, until Clamp had commented that sometimes groups of teenagers acted like wolf packs. It had been little more than a joke at the time, but looking at them with that in mind it made a little sense.

D'jok, Micro-Ice, Thran and Ahito had grown up together. They were, hypothetically, a ready-formed, bonded team or 'pack'. Rocket was an outsider, possibly seen as a rival. Tia, also an outsider, had taken a shine to him, whereas the boys had taken a shine to Mei. The team was sort of split in two, although Mei, Thran and Ahito mostly stayed out of it all.

Aarch sighed and stepped into the hallway, just letting his feet carry him. Tia seemed to be okay with the others really, though she kept to herself, and he hoped Rocket would be allowed to integrate as well. If they were to have any chance of winning the Cup, they would have to play as a _team_.

He doubted he would be able to handle watching this promising group of youngsters, who had so quickly captured his heart and his mind, fall apart.

**Review would be appreciated no matter what you say to me :) Next chap; iiiiiiiit's D'jok!**


	2. It's My Destiny!

**New Potential**

**Chap 2: D'jok! Hope you enjoy, read away!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

"Pass to Rocket! He's wide open!" Aarch cried out in exasperation as the ball was lost to the holo-team again. "D'jok! You'll get nowhere playing like that!"

Sometimes he wondered how he put up with that boy. He was talented, determined and definitely skilled, but he also hogged the ball and let his personal feelings get in the way of the game.

"That's it! I want more like that!" When he put his mind to it, he was a remarkable player and a valuable asset to the team,

"No!" The coach struck the control panel with barely-contained frustration as D'jok managed to get himself fouled- _fouled!_- by the holo-team. "I don't think I can take much more of this. Clamp! End the training!"

"Alright, Aarch." The team stepped out of the holo-trainer after the programme had been shut down.

"D'jok! _What_ was that? I've been watching from the start but I still haven't quite figured it out yet. What were you _thinking_, playing like that?"

"Coach-"

"Forget it!" He interrupted harshly. "You need to pass to your team-mates! You need to play _like a team!_ We'll have no chance in our first real match if you carry on like this! I want you all to think over your training today- especially you, D'jok!- and I want an improvement tomorrow!" The teen looked set to protest, but the dismissal was quite clear and his friends were quick to usher him out.

"What am I going to do with him?" He didn't expect and answer, and he didn't get one. How was it one of the best players was one of the most difficult? D'jok had shown serious distain for Sinedd's performance as a one-man team, but sometimes the two were so alike it was practically painful!

Usually, aside from big-headedness (which Micro-Ice and Thran insisted was normal for him) he was a competent player who knew when he needed to improve and took criticism without too much complaint. But sometimes, when tensions were high between him and Rocket for example, he had a tendency to play selfishly or even spitefully. He needed to learn to put aside his personal feelings and focus on their main goal if they were going to get anywhere in this competition.

Aarch had heard him raving about having a great destiny, and his friends often teased him for it, but the sad thing was that he _could_ have a great destiny if he only tried to work _with_ the others!

There was something else to that though. It was close to obsession how he went on about his 'destiny'… it was almost as if he were afraid of amounting to nothing. Afraid of trying only to fail, but he tried anyway and that was the key to the success he hoped and worked for, he just needed to get his head in the game and pass the ball every once in a while.

The coach shook his head. Yes, D'jok was set for great things. Now he just needed to make the most of it, use it to his advantage. He was a fantastic striker and a passionate player, and Aarch sincerely hoped that he would help see the team through to the final.

**That was D'jok. :) Reviews would make me happy. Next up: Tia!**


	3. More Than They Appear

**New Potential**

**It's Tia! Let's hear a round of applause! C'mon!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Looking on in nostalgic awe, Aarch could not help but be stunned by the beauty of the Breath after so many years. No matter how many times he saw it before, nor from Tia now, it would always be remarkable.

Not only did she have the Breath, but she knew how to use it. Right now, she was one of the most valuable payers on the team and Aarch would often wonder how she learned to master her flux so well and so fast. Another question was _how_ she got the Breath, as she apparently hadn't been to Akillian before.

He found himself thinking that maybe her achievement would bolster the confidences of the others, and so far he hadn't been disappointed. They too were stunned the sheer power of the Breath, and the idea that they could wield that awesome power had them all training extra hard. To play with their own flux in the Championship… that was what they dreamed of.

Tia was quiet and kept mostly to herself, but was innovative and collected in a situation; much like Rocket. She was on amiable terms with the others, but she obviously preferred Rocket's company and spent a lot of time with him. Hopefully they would both become a little more friendly with the others as team cooperation would be greatly enhanced by genuine friendships among all the players, and would stop D'jok ball-hogging so much.

"Excellent work, Tia. Keep working on that move; I want it perfect for the upcoming match!" Aarch repeatedly found himself excited when he thought of Tia playing the next match. Oh, for the entire galaxy to see the revival of the Breath, flowing once more through the children of Akillian!

That strangely beguiling smile. "Okay, coach." Appearances were definitely deceiving concerning this one. That was what caught the Red Tigers out initially, and what caused them to foul.

His blood boiled when he thought of that despicable move. He had a feeling it wouldn't be the last time; even when the others had the Breath- as he was sure they would do- she was one of the strongest players and would likely be a common target for dirty tricks like that.

Still, Aarch reassured himself, she's a tough girl and a few bruises won't stop her. Rocket wouldn't allow it, for one.

He smiled to himself. A very valuable player.

**Short, I know, but I was clutching at straws for things to write about her without sounding too repetitive (hopefully). Is it okay? Next: Micro-Ice!**


	4. Class Clown

**New Potential**

**Now it's time for Micro-Ice, I hope I do him justice :) Again, however, I find myself a little short on what to write.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Aarch smiled privately as the team fell about the floor, laughing so hard their sides were in danger of splitting. Micro-Ice had done it again.

'It' being made rather a spectacle of himself. The coach shook his head; ever the clown, even when it was unintentional. Still, his self-confidence flourished endlessly despite the teasing always aimed his way- in fact, without it Aarch wouldn't be surprised if Micro-Ice's head tripled in size and eventually burst. He had even more of an ego than D'jok, though it was usually the pride before a fall and he bounced back much more quickly.

Still, his optimism and humour kept spirits up, and he was loyal to a fault. Unfortunately, this meant sticking by his best friend and big brother-figure during his disputes with Rocket. He and D'jok were the main antagonists when it came to falling-outs with the others- this being the fault- though he was less likely to hold a grudge for any length of time beyond what was reasonable and there was a limit to the aggression before he decided it had gone too far.

As the team hit the showers, Aarch couldn't help but think Micro-Ice aptly named. He was the smallest and the youngest of the team, having been born the latest in the year, but he was still a skilled player and a determined attacker. He also loved being in the spotlight, and was something of a flirt, both of which fuelled further his desire to be a football player; which he now was.

He heard a splash and some laughter from the showers. No doubt Micro-Ice again. He could be a compassionate soul when he wanted to, and he had spoken once of adventure and an admiration for the Pirates, which was wholeheartedly shared by fellow comic-reliever Thran, though his speciality lay more in sarcasm and dry humour.

More laughter and a cry of surprise- most definitely Micro-Ice. "I'm not going to have to intervene, am I?" Aarch called half-playfully, half-seriously through the door.

"No coach!"

"N-no, sir! Most definitely not, s-SIR!"

Another splash and yet more laughter. Aarch sighed heavily. "Just hurry up and quit messing around, okay?"

"Okay!"

**There we go. Done. Reviews? Next on the list: Mei!**


	5. Nagging Headache

**New Potential**

**Mei now. I realise I didn't mention Micro's infatuation with Mei in the last chap, so I'll touch on it here. Thank you so much to reviewers FemaleSpock, GFSista and the anonymous Izz. And I've been checking out the hits; I've bagged myself an international audience! Thank you all so much for reading mah story, it makes me feel really special :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

"I know I can be a good attacker!" Aarch pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stave off his impending headache.

"And I know that you are good defender. I put you there for a reason, Mei, and I want you to respect my decision."

"Yes, coach…" As she walked away, Aarch found himself wondering if there was something else going on.

Mei was always pushing to be an attacker, becoming quite insistent as she pitched her skills, but once he had again made it clear that he wasn't letting up, she would easily back down.

What was this about? Just when she seemed to have given up, she pulled something else out of the bag. Surely she couldn't want to be an attacker _that_ badly; she played well and quite contentedly in the defender position on the pitch, but once off it… was there some other driving force here?

He wasn't sure, and it wasn't really his business. If he had to have this argument everyday for the rest of the tournament, he would, as long as she continued to acquiesce in the end. Although she seemed to be constantly attending photo shoots and filming ads when she should really be training. This was the GFC, not a one-way trip to fame. If she didn't play well, no one would be interested.

She was distracting other players as well, namely Micro-Ice. He liked her, even Clamp had noticed (he didn't notice much of anything these days, outside of his work and football), but he seemed afraid to make a move. He was finding it hard to concentrate and it seemed at least a portion of his attention was always on her. Mei either hadn't noticed or didn't care.

Again, Aarch stopped himself, reminding himself that they were playing well despite this and it wasn't his business. He sighed, and realised he'd been doing that a lot lately. This team was a difficult, dysfunctional one, and it troubled him to no end. But he was proud of them. However, they needed to realise that he was just going to continue pushing them, because you can always be better and they were nowhere near perfect.

Still, on the pitch, things were looking up. He was pushing them to improve, and improving they were. The next match wouldn't be easy, but it would be a tad easi_er_ than it could have been, if they continued to play like they were. Now, he had a training session to organise.

**I… don't like this one, nor Micro's one really. Do you think it sucked? Next: Thran! Love the twins!**


	6. Resident Braniac

**New Potential**

**Oh. My God. I started watching the first episode of GF Season 3. The entire thing had been completely screwed up; I couldn't even make it through the episode. The animation looks like it got thrown out the top window of a hotel and fell straight into the sewer, and Micro-Ice sounds like he mutated from the resulting mess. The other voices have been mucked up too, but especially Micro's voice. I swear, if I ever see his new voice actor, I vow to you all that he WILL be shot. Hmm... If I were able to endure the episodes (I can't, unfortunately) I would re-write them here for your imaginations to make it bearable. Alas, I simply am not that strong. I'd smash my laptop after a while, and then I'd never forgive myself.**

**Onto brighter things: Anonymous Izzy, thank you for the review! This is set at the beginning of Season 1, so Mei hasn't changed yet. Anonymous Jade, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chap, but I'm only doing one chap per character or there'll be so much Ahito you won't know where to look! Anyhoo, enjoy Thran ;)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

"Ha! I win!"

"C'mon old man! That wasn't fair!"

"How was that not fair? And less of the old!"

"Would it kill you to get some new joysticks?"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud…"

Aarch shook his head as he stood in the hallway, listening to Thran and Clamp messing around with some new game. Those two…

Thran had demonstrated remarkable brainpower right from the start. Aarch remembered the football he made that registered the speed it was kicked at. Indeed, how could he forget? It pretty much saved himself and Clamp back in that café.

This was swiftly followed by his awe and understanding of the holo-trainer at the try-outs. Clamp had commented on this and Aarch had just known the two of them would get on like a house on fire. Thus, when it turned out Thran was a pretty adept defender, Clamp was more than happy to add him to the team.

So far he had become Clamp's friend and deputy odd-jobber when not playing football. The two of them fixed and maintained most of the electronics around the Academy, and Thran had taken the liberty of making things like the microwave more user-friendly.

Apparently there was no point in trying to teach the others to use it how it was as D'jok and Micro-Ice would never retain the information and Ahito would fall asleep partway through the explanation.

He was incredibly supportive of Ahito. That turned out to be one of the reasons he practiced as a defender; so he could help his brother cover goal.

They weren't the kind of brothers that argued, they got on peacefully no matter what. Occasionally Thran would make a thoughtless comment on how annoying Ahito could be sometimes, but he never really meant it and he was always there to back the younger twin up.

Aarch moved away from Clamp's room and headed towards his own office. Thran had some killer wit on him that was usually traded with (or aimed at) Micro-Ice, and often helped to lift spirits and crack smiles. He was something of an agony aunt among the boys as well, listening to issues and giving advice. He loved to help his friends out, that much was clear, and he admired loyalty of the kind. This was one of the reasons he loved the Pirates so much- they were dedicated to their cause and each other. Not to mention they had some major engineering breakthroughs going on and were 'majorly cool'.

The coach heard a crash from behind him; from Clamp's room. He promptly decided to make himself scarce. He didn't know what had happened, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. Sometimes the things they fiddled with in there frightened him… all that machinery, ready to short circuit or explode at any time… especially with a bunch of teenagers running around.

**Hmm… not entirely happy with this. But it's Thran, so it's awesome :P And you guys liked the other ones, so I won't complain :) Just one more to go- it's AHITO!**


	7. Can't Keep Me Down

**New Potential**

**Right; this is gonna be more than a stream of consciousness from Aarch. There's gonna be more dialogue here. Ahito is mah favouritest EVER, and there was so much Alphanuim could have done with him but didn't. Forgive my shameless favouritism, but our much-loved goalsleeper is sorely underrated.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, your input is highly appreciated and I am so happy you all enjoyed my story. I checked mah hits and I have had visitors from around the globe! If that doesn't boost yer confidence, nothing will! So thank you to everyone who has read, and I must admit that I have rewritten and edited this chapter about fourteen times since first writing it, two of them just now! ) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

The upcoming match was driving Aarch crazy with nervous anticipation. They hadn't even left for the Rykers' planet yet, but they were a hell of a lot more trouble than the Red Tigers, and not just because they had flux. The Snow Kids were good, but this was their first official GF match and Aarch wasn't sure if they'd be able to hold it together out there. This wasn't a friendly, and the Wambas match hadn't exactly gone smoothly. As a result, he found sleep to be evading him. He decided a drink would be a good idea, so headed down to the kitchen.

Only, when he got there, it wasn't empty.

Ahito straightened from the fridge, milk in hand, and smiled sheepishly.

Of all the people to be awake when they shouldn't, this was the last person Aarch had expected. "Ahito? What on Akillian are you doing up?"

The teen looked down and shifted uncomfortably under the coach's scrutiny. This promptly clued the coach in that this was something to do with Ahito's condition. He seemed to take it in his stride, but occasionally found himself having to explain certain odd incidences and often got slightly embarrassed. It had taken Aarch by surprise to see the laidback goalie shuffling his feet when asked about how he had managed to fall asleep in the holo-trainer at the start of the try-outs.

That had been a shock in itself. Clamp had been prepared to shout at the boy, but Thran had immediately run over and insisted they just start the program. Aarch was glad he decided to follow his advice as Ahito's performance had been all the more impressive because of it. It was incredible how alert someone who spent most of the day asleep could be. (Well, that wasn't strictly true- he didn't fall asleep for that long at a time, although it was more often than Aarch would have liked.)

Damn... that was something else. It was so easy to joke and laugh about the whole thing, but that was disrespectful, even offensive. Aarch knew plenty of people, all of which would react quite violently to half of the things Ahito put up with in regards to his disorder, but he just laughed along. Heck, he _made_ some of those jokes. Still... was he really so detached, or did these things affect him and he just didn't show it?

"Well… that's how narcolepsy works, coach." He glanced up, then closed the fridge. "I fall asleep at random times in the day, and wake up at random times in the night."

Ah. "So this is normal for you?" The older man found himself mildly perplexed by this.

"Sort of." Was the evasive answer. "Usually I'm only awake for a few minutes, but some nights…" He shrugged. "A warm drink helps."

The idea of a boy prone to dropping off at any given time using kitchen appliances in the dead of night without the other Academy occupants' knowledge would have anyone worried. "Has this happened often since joining the Academy?"

Ahito shook his head. "Only two or three times, including tonight." Another sheepish grin. "That's kind of why Thran simplified the things in here. I didn't inherit kachan's brains.

Aarch just nodded, letting that sink in. He had been surprised again when the twins had revealed their heritage. The symbols on their shirts were Chinese, so all had assumed that was what they were. It turned out they just liked the design and what it meant, and they were actually Japanese.

He had to admire Ahito. He seemed so content with his lot in life, trying his hardest to overcome his problems. Not even D'jok and Micro-Ice, two of his closest friends, seemed to really understand just how extensively his narcolepsy affected his life and being unable to do the things most people took for granted (like snowboarding).

After revealing the neurological condition, Ahito had fairly begged not to be kicked off the team, claiming it was the only thing he was good at and insisting that being narcoleptic wouldn't get in the way. Football really meant a lot to this kid, though Aarch wouldn't have considered that course of action even if he hadn't been witness to his try-out; that remarkable save back at the Planet Akillian café had already caught his attention.

"I couldn't sleep either, though that's not so normal for me." Aarch joked lightly. "Cocoa sound good to you?"

Ahito smiled and nodded, reaching for the cupboard and pulling out the instant hot chocolate. It was strange; this was one of the times Aarch had seen Ahito at his most aware and awake, here in the middle of the night. The fifteen-year-old reached for the kettle, and seeing Aarch's slightly alarmed look his smile broke into a full grin as he reassured his coach in a slightly ironic tone. "Don't worry; I'm not going to be spontaneously losing consciousness or muscle strength in the next ten seconds." That wasn't for certain, but Thran knew more about this than he did and had insisted on trusting Ahito's experience and judgement, which the others had backed up, and apparently excessive daytime sleepiness was currently his only symptom.

As such he decided to refrain from offering to help and got the mugs instead. Ahito was neither a child nor a risk-taker and, for all Aarch knew, he'd been doing this for years. Judging by the appreciative smile he was graced with when he handed them over, he'd made the right choice.

Ahito suddenly sighed and Aarch suddenly realised that right now, the teen looked far less carefree than he usually did. He looked up at his coach, indecision in his stormy grey eyes- Ahito himself had compared them to stormy skies, which most would see as a negative comparison, but he'd been ecstatic at the thought of his eyes being the same colour as such a force of nature. _That_ had cheered Thran up to no end about his own, slightly darker ones. He set his jaw, having made his choice; the choice to confide his troubles. "I'm only partly looking forward to the next match. The Rykers are lean, mean, goal-scoring machines- Micro-Ice's words, not mine." He added with a brief grin. "I'm afraid I'll let everyone down."

The older man could definitely sympathise there. "I wouldn't worry if I were you. You're an amazing goalkeeper and the Snow Kids have all put their trust in you more than once." He smiled as encouragingly as possible considering his own worries. "And their trust is not misplaced. You'll do a great job- it's why I picked you for the team."

Aarch had quickly learned that there were two different sides to Ahito. There was the everyday Ahito that everyone saw, the happy, sleepy one that laughed and joked and played and did all the things a teenager should to the best of his ability. The one in the group that sometimes got left at the sidelines, but didn't mind because he knew he wasn't forgotten. He got on well with the adults too, and he could be very sweet and helpful when he had the opportunity. Sometimes his friends and brother would run off to do something whilst he was asleep, and when he woke he wouldn't quite know what to do with himself, so would ask if there was anything he could do until the others got back, though he was always hesitant when doing so. He had faith to spare in his team-mates, but was constantly doubting himself. Other than that, which was easily fixed with some whole-hearted encouragement, nothing seemed to really get him down; he was the kind of person who saw the beauty in rainfall whilst everyone else was moaning about being stuck inside. He never argued with anyone, and Aarch had never seen him even mildly irritated, let alone angry. Off the pitch, at any rate.

On it, he became someone else. He became almost energetic, throwing himself into the game. He took a ball to the the sternum and after a minute or two of recovery and maybe a joke, he was up and ready again. He was never asleep for long, never caught out. The look of ground-breaking determination on his features was followed by a satisfied smile or disappointment and even frustration. After repeatedly failing a particularly hard training program, he had punched the ground, face contorted with anger at himself. But once he got it right, once he was sure he wouldn't be holding his team back...

Yes, football meant a lot to this kid. He came alive when the ball was in his hands.

And as the two of them headed back to their own rooms for the rest of the night, Aarch found himself hoping again. This team gave him a lot of reason to, after all. Hoping that this next match would not only secure the Snow Kids' place in the GFC, but the team's confidence and contentment in their own abilities, because no matter what they thought, those kids were amazing on the pitch and off it.

**Don't start ribbing me about the twins being Japanese. Their nationality is not specified and I could have chosen anything really. Heck, they're from another PLANET, I could have made it up! And I know they've only played two matches; some of this stuff happened in training. Oh, and I researched narcolepsy and haven't fully decided on how severe Ahito's is, though other than the EDS it's probably barely noticeable. Although, the sudden collapse in Season 2 and the double-vision and inability to focus during the Snow Kids-Xenons match link to cataplexy; the EDS part of narcolepsy usually pops up around adolescence and it can be a while before any other symptoms occur. But it's not certain, _I'm_ not certain, I doubt _Alphanium_ are certain. Besides, I've decided that Dame Simbai would know if it was anything to do with Ahito's narcolepsy. Just thought I'd throw that out there :)**

**Anyway, please tell me what you think :)**


End file.
